


Whatever You Need

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo + Marcos [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Old fic now posted for Quarantine2020, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Marcos goes to breakfast early.He finds himself stopping in the doorway, though, when he sees Kun and Leo are already sitting together at a table. They're the only ones in the room, plates of already food in front of them, heads pressed together. Leo's smiling and saying something quietly, while Kun's hand slowly moves up and down Leo's back under his shirt.Marcos forces himself forward, grabbing a few things from the buffet before approaching. He sets his plate on the table in front of them.Then he decides, what the hell, he’s going for it.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marcos Rojo
Series: Leo + Marcos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/490216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Whatever You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996466) by [frui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui)



> Who remembers this series from 2016...? Certainly not me. Yes, these were my short-lived adventures into what could happen between Marcos and Leo. But I wrote this and it has sat in my folders for years, now, and clearly I never did anything else with it, so I'm sharing it with you all for Quarantine 2020. Hope you like it, though I always imagined doing more with it and it's considerably shorter than the rest of the fics in the series ahah xoxo

Marcos goes to breakfast early.

He finds himself stopping in the doorway, though, when he sees Kun and Leo are already sitting together at a table. They're the only ones in the room, plates of already food in front of them, heads pressed together. Leo's smiling and saying something quietly, while Kun's hand slowly moves up and down Leo's back under his shirt.

Marcos forces himself forward, grabbing a few things from the buffet before approaching. He sets his plate on the table in front of them.

Then he decides, what the hell, he’s going for it.

“Sure is hot out there,” he says when they both look up. And then, in a practiced move (yes, practiced in front of his mirror at least ten times this morning), he lifts the hem of his shirt up to dab his forehead. The action exposes his flat stomach, drawing attention to how low his shorts are on his hips.

As he’s wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead, he looks through his slitted eyes to watch as Leo’s cheeks turn pink, lips parting slightly.

Marcos grins, feeling a lot less nervous. "Can I join you?" he asks, dropping his shirt down and running a hand through his hair.

Leo blinks up at him, the glorious flush still on his face. But Kun is quick to answer.

"Of course," Kun says, and after a beat, Leo nods in agreement. "Actually, I forgot my phone so I'm going to run back upstairs and get it. Here, take my place and rub Leo's back for me. It's been bothering him this morning." He stands up and winks at Marcos while Leo quietly protests.

"He doesn't need to do that," Leo says, tugging on Kun's sleeve. "Marcos, you don't need to do that." Leo shakes his head, exasperated. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, your eyes were doing that thing. So yes, he does, now shush," Kun says dismissively as if he’s not going to take no for an answer, passing Marcos and exaggeratedly winking again like Marcos didn't see the first wink. He claps him on the arm, tossing, "I'll be back in a few!" over his shoulder as he heads out of the room and leaves Marcos and Leo alone.

Leo laughs. "Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along again," he says as Marcos takes Kun's chair. The two of them push Kun’s plate out of the way, making room for Marcos’.

"Me too," Marcos agrees honestly, setting his plate down. He pauses for a moment and then slides closer to Leo, shifting their bodies together, trying to fill the space Kun has left. "Definitely makes life easier," he admits.

And then tentatively, casually, like it's just for balance, he places one of his hands on Leo’s thigh. He puts the other on the base of Leo's back and starts to inch it under Leo's shirt, mimicking Kun’s actions.

He’s touched Leo’s skin before, but every time it’s like the first time—and Marcos feels like he’s going to come in his shorts from just being this close.

Leo must feel something similar because he inhales sharply as Marcos touches his bare skin, licking his lips as Marcos flattens his hand and starts smoothing up his spine. "You don't have to do that," Leo whispers.

Marcos gentles his touch, feeling almost giddy. "I don't mind," he says quietly. "This is easy enough to do, to be honest. And I told you before, I'll help you with whatever you need."

Leo laughs slightly, turning his head to look at Marcos. "No, I know, and thank you, but what I meant is… You don't have to do this because it doesn't really help me at all." He smiles bashfully as Marcos freezes. "I just let Kun think it did because he was feeling a little helpless... I mean, it feels good, of course, but it's not necessary."

Marcos hums, telling himself that it’s now or never, and keeps his hand on Leo's back. "Well, if it feels good," he murmurs, starting to rub once more, "then I don't mind doing it." He leans into Leo's space a little more, brushing his lips against Leo’s earlobe. “I really want to make you feel good.”

He’s achingly aware that his hand is still on Leo’s thigh, and he has to force himself not to rush, not to move too quickly.

But Marcos does slide it higher up Leo’s thigh.

To make his intentions utterly clear.

Leo hasn’t moved, although Marcos can tell his breathing has quickened. All he has to do is tell Marcos "No," and Marcos will remove his hands and sit back. The two of them will go back to just being teammates and friends, start talking about the food or the training, kill time until Kun does actually return to help the conversation along.

Leo doesn't say "No."

Marcos holds his breath.

Leo turns his head to the side, cheeks still gorgeously burning, dark lashes lightly fluttering while he mulls over Marcos' insinuation. And then, nearly a whisper, voice strained with the tiniest bit of yearning, he says, "Then make me feel good, Marcos."

Marcos smiles.

And then he does.


End file.
